


Pillow Fort

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [5]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: !!!!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Little!Georgiana, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy meets Darcy's 5-year-old sister.</p><p>(I've known many a modern version of the Pemberley scenes but, ironically, I've never come across a Georgiana who was younger than a teen. I decided to fix that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

Lizzy ran a hand through her soaked hair and knocked.

The house's porch was barely enough to keep her dry, the angle of the rain still finding her under the shelter.

She shivered.

The downpour had soaked her entire body and it was only getting harder by the second. And darker.

Lightning flashed, and Lizzy regretting her decision to go for a run on the countryside.

She wished she could kick herself for it, but to be honest, it was to try and get away from her clouded thoughts about Darcy.

She heard clanking on the other side of the door, and possibly someone looking through the peep hole.

The door opened slowly and cautiously, revealing a very confused man on the other side.

Oh, my god.  _You HAD to be joking._

"Lizzy?"

"Darcy?" She swallowed, hard.

Thunder clapped in the background.

"I was caught in the rain," Lizzy tried to explain, "This was the nearest house I could find. I was hoping-" She stopped at that. How could she ask to come into Darcy's house after everything that happened between them?

This was absolute hell.

Darcy nodded, curtly, and stepped aside, allowing her inside.

"It doesn't seem like it's going to let up for a while," Darcy stated, shutting the door behind them, "I heard it might go into midnight."

_Midnight?! It was only 7 P.M._

Darcy continued, "I would offer to drive you home, but one of our cars is in the shop, and my mom and dad have the other two. I don't know when they'll be back; I'm sorry."

Lizzy's aunt and uncle were out to dinner, and- no matter how miserable she would be here- she didn't want to ruin their fun night.

"No, no, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have..." she trailed off, but then looked back up and met his eyes, "I really appreciate this."

He nodded, and she saw... disappointment in his eyes?

"I'll get you some clothes to change into," he decided.

"Okay," Lizzy agreed. She didn't want his clothes, but she knew all the water she had brought in was making a mess in their house.

Darcy turned and disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

Lizzy leaned against the door and took several deep and uneven breaths.

How did this happen? Fate was cruel.

She didn't need to stomp on his heart once and later return so that he wouldn't be able to heal and get over her.

Something dropped in her stomach.

Wait, did she want him to get over her?

This was silly. Of course she did. She hurt him, he hurt her.

And did she even deserve Darcy? She had been wrong about her accusations of George Wickham. She disrespectfully yelled at him when he offered her his heart. Sure, he had been rude about it, too, but it was a tender moment that she completely rejected without-

She was only going in circles. She had been going in circles all month.

Darcy re-entered the room with a stack of clothes and towels, "The bathroom is the last door on the right."

Lizzy nodded, thanked him, and shuffled down the hall, where she changed quickly into the massive t-shirt and jeans he had given her.

They smelled like him. Like his cologne, which she had only ever gotten to smell from a distance before. She brought the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply.

Once she finished, she turned towards the mirror, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and squeezing it dry with the towel.

Upon leaving the room, she took several more deep breaths and tried to prepare herself before going back out there.

"You can do this. It's just a few hours..." she whispered to herself.

Lizzy turned the doorknob and walked back down the hall.

Darcy wasn't in the front room anymore, but she looked around and found him waiting in the kitchen, deep in thought.

Her entrance surprised him, and he didn't speak for a while, just looking at her. "Your hair," he simply stated.

She looked down.

Oh, yeah. He had never seen it down before. Only in ponytails.

She shrugged and took a seat next to him, trying to act casual, "So, what are we going to do for the next several hours?"

The question was interrupted by a small voice screaming, "Will!" from what sounded like the basement.

Darcy blinked, looking like he had just remembered something.

That something was a small blonde girl who came bounding up the steps and into the kitchen.

The girl stopped in her tracks upon seeing Lizzy, and she hesitantly asked, "Who's this?"

"Lizzy, this is Georgy. She's my younger sister. Georgy, Lizzy's a friend of mine."

Lizzy's breath caught at the word friend, but it eased Georgy into a smile, removing all her cautiousness.

Georgy beamed and extended her hand, dramatically giving Lizzy's a good shake when Lizzy laughed and extended hers.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Lizzy turned to Darcy.

Georgy stomped over to Darcy's seat and jumped into his lap, "What do you mean? You should always be talking about me."

Darcy and Lizzy laughed.

"I'll make sure to do that more in the future," he noted.

Georgy leaned forward on the table and held her face in her hands, squinting at me. Lizzy squinted back, jokingly. "Hmm," Georgy said, then turned to Darcy, "She's very pretty. I can see why you like her."

Darcy gave a choking cough and Lizzy laughed again, nervously. Did Darcy talk about her to his sister and tell her of his feelings for her? If he did, how much did he tell her? Did he mention how he felt _now_ after their big yelling match?

"Will," Georgy whined, "Can we go back to the pillow fort? Come on, we  _just_ started playing!"

"G, you know I can't. We have a guest and she-"

"-Would love to see the pillow fort!" Lizzy chimed in.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at me.

Lizzy grinned at Georgy, "I'm sure it's  _very_  impressive. I bet you're quite the builder, Georgy."

Darcy smiled, and Georgy excitedly jumped from Darcy's lap, took Lizzy's hand, and dragged her to the basement as fast as she could.

They made their way down the steps, and Lizzy saw the massive structure of blankets and pillows and mattresses. Georgy dramatically threw her arms out, exclaiming "Ta-da!"

"Whoa!" Lizzy said, excitedly, only overacting slightly because honestly, it was outstanding.

Georgy crawled into the small opening at the front, and turned and waited for Lizzy and Darcy to follow suit.

When they reached the inside of the massive fort, Lizzy brought her knees up to her chest and gawked at the inside. 

Darcy had strung fairy lights all around the ceiling of the fort, giving lots of light to the space.

Crayons sat on top of a small stack of coloring pages, an iPad and two Nintendo DSes waited in the corner, and a few board games had been shoved to the side after their use.

Along the corners of the fort, Georgy had lines up all her stuffed animals-  _and there were a lot_.

"It's incredible!" Lizzy admitted.

Georgy beamed, "Thank you. We spent all day on it."

Georgy quickly took to reopening her coloring book and continuing her masterpiece of a bear holding balloons.

Lizzy gasped and moved to lay on her stomach as Georgy had done, "Is that a coloring book?"

Georgy grinned and nodded.

"What are you coloring?" Lizzy inquired.

Georgy smiled more and turned the book so that Lizzy could see it better.

"Ooh, excellent decision on coloring the bear blue. Only the best bears are blue."

Georgy giggled and sat up on her knees, turning around searching through the stack of coloring sheets. She pulled out a half-colored sheet, handing it to Darcy. Lizzy suspected it was the one he had worked on before she knocked on the door. Georgy continued searching and came up with a blank sheet for Lizzy: a drawing of an elephant riding a bicycle.

She inwardly laughed and looked through the box of crayons for the right colors.

"So, what grade are you in, Georgy?" Lizzy asked, starting to color her elephant pink.

"Kindergarten," she stated, simply, still hard at work coloring.

"Is it super cool?"

"Yeah, I got a  _bunch_  of friends."

"Really? Do you like playing with them? Are they a lot of fun?" Lizzy moved to color the bike yellow.

"Yeah! We play house together, mostly. And we color!"

Lizzy smiled and caught Darcy looking at her, strangely.

She was barely used to his constant deep stare that he gave her daily back in Meryton- the one with the straight face and serious eyes. But this one was different. He had a funny smile on his face and look in his eyes. Almost fondness.

Lizzy looked back to Georgy, "So, what are you learning in school right now?"

"Rhyming words. Right now it's words that rhyme with sat." She began listing off a few, "Cat, hat, bat, mat..."

"Wow! You're really good at rhyming!"

Georgy grinned more.

They colored in silence a little longer before Lizzy looked over at Darcy's page and groaned, "Oh, come on, Darce. Lighten up! Why are you coloring the turtle green? Try red or something. And you're coloring so perfectly within the lines! Where's the fun in that?"

Darcy rolled his eyes, "Maybe I like it like that."

"Oh, yeah?" Lizzy picked up a red crayon, reached forward, and scribbled across his paper.

Darcy looked up at her, a fake anger in his eyes, "Oh, you'll pay for that."

"How? You can't exactly scribble on my-"

But he did. He snatched a black crayon and made dark loops all across her elephant.  
Lizzy scoffed and turned to Georgy, "Now _that_ is the definition of not nice. Promise me that you won't be like your brother when you grow up."

Georgy snickered and nodded.

"I can hear you."

"That was the plan," Lizzy sighed, going back to her page and trying to figure out how to make the black work for the picture. Then she just decided that maybe it was a pink and black elephant. Nothing wrong with that.

Lizzy eventually reached out to disrupt Darcy's sheet more, but their hands knocked. Something shot off inside of Lizzy and she quickly took her hand back.

They looked at each other for a solid second before she broke and acted like it didn't happen.

God damn, and it was going so well...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
